


Score

by sassandpanache



Series: Flufftober Ficlets [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: From the prompt: “I might just kiss you.”





	Score

With the buzzer, the final game of the Harnett Central basketball regular season was officially over and Rhett McLaughlin found himself in the record books. Students swarmed the court to congratulate the team, but especially Rhett who set a new season record for three-pointers. Rhett smiled happily as the adrenaline raced through his veins. He scanned the crowd and waved wildly as he saw his best friend making his way to him. Link barreled through the remaining people and hugged Rhett tightly.

“Congratulations, man!” Link said as he broke away, rubbing Rhett’s head playfully. “We celebrating tonight?”

“Nothing stopping us, Bo. Let me go get changed; I’ll be right out.”

—————

An hour later, Rhett and Link found themselves in the bed of Link’s pickup truck near the Cape Fear River. The boys were celebrating the way they always had: together.

“You sure you didn’t want to go to the party, man?” Link asked, side eyeing Rhett, taking a sip of his Coke.

“Nah, man. My dad knows about it so I’m sure he’d sniff me out faster than a bloodhound if I were there. Besides, this is exactly what I wanted to do,” Rhett said as he playfully bumped into Link.

Link smiled as he pulled at the label of his Coke bottle. “I got you something.”

Link opened his bag sitting next to him and pulled out a basketball. Rhett looked at it, wide-eyed. They didn’t give the game balls out to students because of the cost.

“Is that…”

“Yeah. It’s the ball you used on the last three pointer. I watched it like a hawk and swiped it when I had the chance.” 

Rhett took the ball and rolled it in his hands, relishing the feel. His accomplishment was embodied in this ball that his best friend stole for him.

“This...this is incredible, Bo,” Rhett said, unable to keep the awe out of his voice. Swept up in the feeling of this incredibly kind gesture, the next words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“I might just kiss you.”

Rhett’s face burned hot at the admission and he didn’t dare look at Link. He knew what they said at church and he knew Link heard what he did. The silence felt like it stretched forever until Link’s voice, quieter than usual, finally worked again.

“What are you waiting for, McLaughlin?”


End file.
